mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Cold War 1947 (map game)
*''This page was transwikied from the Althistory Wiki at- http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/Cold_War_%28Map_Game%29.'' *''It failed to take off and start over there, so let's try to start it over here. '' Rules AM #The main goal of these rules is to keep the game realistic, therefore every turn must be plausible; one cannot take over the world in ten turns. #Any land which is conquered has inhabitants, and they must be dealt with and/or pacified . #One turn per day. One turn equals one year in game time. #Every turn, a map is to be made. The mapmakers should edit the map according to their nation's actions. #Each player will "call" a nation, one nation per player. #Actions like espionage are allowed and will be detailed later. #Alliances and dynastic unions are allowed, as is bargaining to achieve these. #If a nation is inactive, it is considered in civil disorder and thus fair game for conquering even if one was allied with it. However, resistance is stronger than if it was normally conquered. #There are supranational confederations (e.g. the Holy Roman Empire, the Kalmar Union), and they function like alliances. They can be broken (e.g. the dissolution of the Holy Roman Empire) and they can be formed (e.g. the unification of Spain) #You can hire raiders/pirates and make them raid any nation's ship, but this greatly reduces that country's relationship with your nation. #The game ends in the present date. #If you are new, you start the game in the turn you joined. #The game will start in 1947. #One OTL day will be a year and one turn. #Turns start at 11 AM UTC every day, anybody can start the turn, not just a mod. #Archive every 15 years. #You can be an occupied nation and declare independence. #I will try everything for this map game to be able to switch to Visual Mode. Don't add complex styles to this page. #No important invention more than 10 years ahead of OTL. Mods (There will be five mods. Bold means you're approved) #'Creator/Co-Head Mod: Yellowpenguin (talk) 13:24, March 2, 2013 (UTC)' Christina Pill (talk) 16:17, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Algo Let's just try some logic and comon sence, not a complex algo in this one. The Map Changes, Issues and Complaints Mapmakers Bold means approved - only three. Christina Pill (talk) 00:21, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Nations Communist Countries *U.S.S.R OreoToast555(Talk) *Cuba Qihengng (talk) 09:01, March 10, 2013 (UTC) *China *North Korea User:FatpandaUser_talk:Fatpanda *Poland *Czechoslovakia User:YellowcheeseUser_talk:Yellowcheese *Albania *Bulgaria *Romania *East Germany *Hungary *Yugoslavia User:QijiangUser_talk:Qijiang *North Vietnam User:Yellowpenguin User_talk:Yellowpenguin **Prathet Lao **Kamar Ruge NATO countries or Alliance of USA *Belgium *Canada- bentleybent *Denmark *France *West Germany Limeuan (talk) 09:00, March 13, 2013 (UTC) *Greece - NathanialPrice *Iceland *Italy *Luxembourg *Netherlands *Norway KingCor1 *Turkey *UK *Ireland *United States OllieTheCrom (talk) 23:41, April 20, 2013 (UTC) *Australia *South Korea Neutral *Sweden *Switzerland *Austria *Finland *Spain *PortugalTrish pt7 (talk) 05:32, June 12, 2016 (UTC) *India *MexicoWegscuba (talk) 21:59, April 18, 2013 (UTC) *Indonesia *Thailand *Brazil *Argentina *Chile *Guatemala *Venezuela Christina Pill (talk) 22:31, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Turns 1947.0 Venezuela: We keep to our selves, indicate we will stay in good relations with our neighbours and the USA, improve schooling, build a few more urban houses and wait for further developments to occur elsewhere. Category: Cold War 1947 (map game) Category: Cold War Category:Althistory Wiki game variant under CC-BY-SA